This invention relates to a novel connector useful in joining in abutting right angle relationship two elongate framing members where either a right angle corner connection or T-connection between the framing members is required. The connector of this invention can also include panel receiving means, so that in addition to providing a right angle connection for framing members, the same connector can also receivingly support two rectangular panel sections in complimentary right angle relationship above or below the joined together framing members.
It is well recognized that unskilled handymen have difficulty in joining together framing members in a positive right angle relationship where the framing members are made up of lumber having the same cross-sectional dimensions. This is particularly so where the minimum thickness sections of the lumber are to be abuttingly joined together as is, for example, commonly the case when butt joining sections of 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 lumber together to produce an open frame wherein the frame members display a width of 4xe2x80x3. Rectangular frames displaying the maximum width of interconnected lumber are commonly employed in the construction of the various walls of a box or for supporting the bottom and/or the top of a box. Where 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 lumber is joined together to form an open rectangular frame to support the bottom or top sidewalls of a box, known right angle corner or T-shaped frame connectors, at least hitherto, have not also been capable of supporting in right angle relationship vertical sidewall or panel sections at the point where they overlie the right angle connector which holds the two framing members together in right angle abutting relationship.
In its broadest respect, the connector of this invention is useful in joining together in right angle abutting relationship two elongate framing members that have the same rectangular cross-sectional dimensions, such as 2xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3 lumber. While the connector can be constructed from any suitable material such as plastic or metal, metal is preferred given its inherent strength and ease of fabrication and the fact that it can be produced from a single metal stamping. In this latter respect, and in accordance with one aspect of this invention the right angle connector which can be used as a corner or a T-connector comprises an elongate rectangular section having opposite major faces, opposite ends and opposite sides. An end flange projects downwardly from one of the major faces at one of the ends and opposed side flanges project downwardly from the same major face at each of the sides. The side flanges themselves are spaced apart one from another and from the end flange at a predetermined distance which corresponds to a cross-sectional length of the framing members and which length, preferably is the longest cross-sectional length of the framing members.
The connector also includes means for fastening the connector to the two framing members when the end portion of one framing member is located in the spacing between the side flanges and when the other framing member is located in the spacing between the end flange and the two side flanges. Where the framing members are wooden members, the means for fastening the connector to the wood framing members preferably includes a plurality of fastener receiving holes for nails or screws, which can be located in the elongate rectangular section and one or more of the end flange and side flanges.
In situations where one desires to construct an open rectangular box having vertical sidewalls, right angle corner connectors of the foregoing description, in accordance with a further embodiment of this invention can advantageously include panel receiving means which each project upwardly from the major face of the rectangular section opposite from the major face from which the end flange and side flanges. The panel receiving means are arranged at right angles one to the other so to respectively receive in right angle relationship portions of two rectangular wall or panel sections when positioned therein. It will thus be appreciated that if two identically dimensioned rectangular frames are made utilizing this type of corner and sidewall connector, one frame with the panel receiving means projecting upwardly can be used to receivingly support from the bottom two rectangular sidewall or panel sections in right angle relationship. The second frame, with its panel receiving means at the corners projecting downwardly, support from the top rectangular sidewall panel sections in a complimentary right angle relationship to the second frame.
Advantageously, each of the two panel receiving means when included with the above described connector comprises a pair of opposed and spaced apart panel receiving flanges having a spacing therebetween which is no less than the thickness of the rectangular panel section which it is intended to support. If desired, the panel receiving means can each be made up from a U-shaped channel section which is attached in a known manner to the upper major face of the elongate rectangular section.
In situations where the connector as above described is intended to serve the two-fold function of joining two framing members in right angle abutting relationship and also supporting thereabove or therebelow two rectangular panel sections in complimentary right angle relationship, the width of the frame need not be the same as the thickness of the rectangular panel and indeed, the materials used in the frame construction and the panel sections can be of different material and of a type not readily joined together.
For example, if the subject connector having the capability of also supporting panel sections is to be used in the construction of an open box, such as a planter for shrubs, flowers or the like, the framing members can be constructed from wood and the panel or sidewall sections from patio stones. Thus, the two panel receiving means on the connectors which each comprise a pair of opposed and spaced apart panel receiving flanges can be either spaced apart a sufficient distance in order to cause a friction fit with a corner of the rectangular panel when inserted therein or alternatively, over dimensioned with provision being made in at least one of the flanges in the pair of flanges for grasping means which is designed to grasp a corner portion of the inserted rectangular panel section and which, for example, may take the form of a U-shaped rubber insert or a pressure bolt which extends through the side of a flange.
In accordance with yet another aspect of my invention, the connector used in corner connecting two elongate framing sections having the same cross-sectional dimensions in right angle abutting relationship can comprise first and second connector members with each connector member having a plate body with opposed major faces and two side edges disposed in right angle relationship. The side edges each include a sidewall which projects outwardly from and in right angle relationship to one of the major faces. Attachment means is provided for interconnecting one major face of the first connector member to the other major face of the second connector member to thereby form between the sidewalls of the two connector members a right angle opening or channel for receiving the two elongate framing members. Apertures are provided in the first and second connector members to thereby facilitate attachment of these members, such as by nailing or screwing, to the framing sections when they are located in right angle abutting relationship within the channel.
Preferably, the attachment means for joining the two members together includes projecting means such as a threaded member which projects vertically upward from said one major face of the first connector member, and an elongate slot extending through the plate body of the second connector member and through which the threaded member extends. This permits opposing sidewalls of the first and second members to move towards and away from one another and so as to accommodate therein framing members having different cross-sectional dimensions. Locking means co-operative with the projecting means for holding the two member together in fixed relationship.
In accordance with another aspect of my invention, the above-described corner connector made up from first and second connector members can itself be utilized as the panel receiving means in place of the previously described U-shaped channel sections. In this latter regard, the two part corner connector is used as the panel receiving means and is positioned on top of the exterior major face of the elongate rectangular section as described in my first connector embodiment. Fastener means, such as nails or screws, join the two part connector, now functioning as the panel receiving means by being driven directly through both corner connectors and into the framing members. An added feature in using the two part corner connector as the panel receiving means is the fact that the sidewalls which now serve to support abutting panel sections in right angle relationship, can be moved towards or away from one another in order to adjust for the thickness of the panel sections disposed therein.